


Like, in Ruritaniah? On my gap yah?

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Gap Yah, Zenda Novels - Anthony Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 52fandoms, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Ruritanian, gap year, wildly out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then I just chundered everywah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like, in Ruritaniah? On my gap yah?

Oh, hi, Tarquin? Yah... This is Rudolf... yah. I got your text, yah, I can't come out tomorrow...

No, I'm in Ruritaniah, on my gap yah. Yah, it's, like, totes _unreal_. So amazing, this whole different culture, different people, different language. It's, like, a whole different country.

Yah.

Well, it all got a bit random. Like, _surreal_. Like, ohmygod, it turns out my great-granny, yah, that one, like, she had this thing with the King of Ruritania or the Crown Prince or someone way back when, yah, in the Stone Age... yah. So apparently there's this, like, family resemblance...

Ohmygod, it's so weird your saying that because that reminds me of this thing that happened on my gap yah...

So, yah, I was like _trekking_ through the forest and it was so amazing, I was just _overcome_ by the peace, yah, and the calm - and then I met this _guy_? And ohmygod, it was so weird because he looked just like me? And then I just chundered everywah... I'd been out on the lash the night before, yah, yah, _im biergarten_...

Yah... anyway, turns out he was the King? Yah.

I know. Like, how random is that? Yah, he had these guys with him and I thought ohmygod are they going to kill me? But then we just all went out on the lash... yah... like that time in Prah, yah... no, _Prah_... oh, yah, Prague...

Anyway, this morning he was like, dead. Yah... No, not really _dead_. Just a little bit delicate... So his bodyguard tried to wake him up, and he just chundered everywah... Yah.

Well, yah, I chundered everywah, too, but I was awake... Yah... so Sapt, yah, the bodyguard guy? He said to me (and it was sooo cool, it was like he was imparting the wisdom of the ages to me?) 'yah, you'd better get to Strelsah, for the coronation?'

Yah.

So I'm the King of Ruritaniah, yah. I mean, I will be, as soon as the coronation's ovah. Better go – I think they've finished clearing up the vom. Yah – we got to Strelsah, and I got, like, all these _robes_ on... And then I just chundered everywah...?


End file.
